dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Evane (Dakotaverse)
Evane's most famous case occurred in recent times when she and Tetras detected a distress signal from a Cooperative lifepod. The officers traced the signal to a distant solar system before it abruptly stopped. Evane and Tetras informed the Cooperative of this distress signal and that they would investigate further. Two months later, the signal began broadcasting again, enabling Evane and Tetras to identify the primitive world of Earth as its source. The pair responded to the communicator broadcasting the signal and asked its user to stay put until they could rescue him. As the D'amsi's starship approached Earth, they detected the energy signature of an inertia winder, a Cooperative device, emanating from Dakota City. Taking a shuttle, Evane and Tetras tracked the signature to its source: the armored hero Hardware. Evane and Tetras ought they had found the lifepod's passenger and tried to escort Hardware to their shuttle. (Cooperative lifepods disguise their passengers so they can blend in among the population of a culturally primitive world until a rescue party arrives. ) Hardware tried to convince the D'amsi that he was human, but they thought he was delusional. This misunderstanding led to a brief fight that ended when Evane and Tetras finally realized that Hardware was telling the truth. Hardware then revealed that the lifepod's passenger was Augustus Freeman, better known on Earth as the superhero, Icon. Freeman hired Hardware to repair the lifepod's communicator in exchange for access to the craft's technology such as the inertia winder in Hardware's armor. It was Hardware's regular tinkering with the communicator that caused the irregular distress signal detected by Evane and Tetras. Having cleared things up, Hardware led Evane and Tetras to Icon, who was overjoyed at finally being rescued. Icon then began putting his affairs in order before leaving Earth. Among these affairs, Icon introduced to Evane and Tetras to DMZ of the Blood Syndicate, whom the hero erroneously believed was a stranded alien like himself. (In fact, DMZ was a human who gained metahuman powers due to an encounter with another D'amsi years ago.) DMZ silently declined the offer to go to the Cooperative and asked Evane and Tetras to not report his presence on Earth. The D'amsi agreed and then returned home with Icon, who was revealed to be Arnus, the famed mediator (lawyer) believed killed in a starliner accident in 1839. Naturally, Icon's tale of survival made him an instant celebrity in the Cooperative. Evane and Tetras were pleased with their role in Icon's homecoming, but declined to be in the spotlight themselves. Instead, the pair returned to their duties as D'amsi officers. | Powers = * ** : Evane has the standard abilities of her race. The most formidable of these is the beams of concussive energy she can project from her eyes at will. The biological process Evane's body uses to generate this energy is unknown. ** : Evan can also fly by manipulating gravitons in order to reduce the pull of gravity on her body. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Like all D'amsi, Evane's uniform is equipped with a universal translator that enable her to learn and speak the language of any sentient being she encounters. The process of analyzing and translating an unfamiliar language takes just a few seconds. | Transportation = * D'amsi Mothership * D'amsi Shuttle | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Alien Physiology Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Cooperative Category:Police Officers